Barbaros' Land: Final Battle
"Barbaros' Land: Final Battle" Is the final stage of both the treasure island area and the game. This will be the greatest battle you will ever fight. You won't be alone in it though. Johnny, Rose, and the goons will all be there to help, and you have the full power of the Legendary Ship at your disposal. Use it wisely, for it won't take much to lose this fight. Good luck. You'll need it. Solving the Stage Just like any other final battle, this will be hard. What you have to do is destroy the giant robot that Barbaros is controlling, formally named Gigaros. Upon starting, you'll need to inspect the computer in the back of the ship. You'll gain controll of a robotic arm, which you can use to controll the ship's weapons. First take the weapon in the center, the cannon, and destroy all the missles that have appeared. It is suguested that you use the zoom feature, which is controlled by the directional buttons. Try to get them all in one go, because you have only four missils at first, and it takes time to load another one. when you destroy the four missles, Barbaros will send out another 8. dont fret, for Johany will activate a bell booster for wiki to connect to. Grab and ring it when the missils come at you. Next barbaros will start using his fistacuffs. With nothing in hand, press and hold the A button to use a forcefield. When the fistacuff comes at you, use the forcefield to block it. The first time you block, you will catch the hand and you can throw it back at him, but he will catch it. Go through this process three more times, and Johany will activate the Anchor wench. Grab the anchor to the right of the cannon, and start spinning it like a laso. It might take a few tries to get it going. Just remember that the game starts the spinning for you, and that you should wait untill it does to start spinning. when you have a good speed, hold the Wii remote at Gigaros, and the anchor will fly at him, and break one of his fisticuffs. Now you need to catch his other fisticuff when he throws it at you. Throw it back at him, and you will break both of his hands. Next he will start firing chest missils. Grab the cannon and start firing at random. Take four shots, and Johany will say that the ship is out of ammo. What you need to do now is itemise the four goons in range and put them in the cannon. Before you do, grab the bell booster and itemise his missils when he fires them. Itemise and load only 2 goons at a time, unless you can last under a minor ammount of damage. You load the goon totems in the box with the hole to the right of the controll pannel. Once the goons are loaded up, fire the cannon at his four chest rocket launchers. Be sure to use zoom, as a miss will meen game over. If you do it correctly, his chest will explode, and the body will be useless. Barbaros will detach the head of Gigaros and start using his most powerful weapon. It will only take 2 shots to do you in, but it takes time to charge. First, use the wench to the right of the cannon to pull the anchor in. Then grab the anchor, spin it, and throw it at Gigaros. remember that you don't actually throw it, but you point the Wii remote at Gigaros. Gigaros will grab the anchor, and that will be your chance to wreal him in. Use the wench to pull him and the anchor in. Next, grab Gigaros' hat to get Barbaros visible. Next, load another goon into the cannon, and use it to blast Barbaros and stun him. Now quickly grab the bell booster and ring it. You'll itemise Gigaros, but Barbaros will try to pull you into the black hole. After the cut-scene, ring Wiki to finish the level, and the game. Congratulations. Game complete Category:Stages Category:Boss Stages Category:Treasure Island